


In your Leather Jacket

by Emmybazy



Series: Commuter Cake [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Commuter Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke figures Calum was lying when he said he'd see him the next day. But Luke's allowing himself to be hopeful. </p>
<p>Or, Luke knows Calum's name and it's a little bit overwhelming. And they still take the subway to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Mini fic!
> 
> So here is part three of the commuter cake series. It was terribly fun and simple to write as opposed to the next chapter of Vegas Love Affair which is super heavy and this other fic I'm working on which is even heavier! So yeah, cute little cake interactions are super fun to write in the midst of all the emoting. 
> 
> Hope this is what people were looking for when they told me to write more for this series! I still don't own anything surrounding or having directly to do with 5sos. 
> 
> (PS Did you notice the terrible title? Patterns people! They make the world go round!)

Luke’s early to the train stop the day after he meets Calum. Calum. It feels so weird to know Calum’s name and to know what his voice sounds like. Luke could hardly think of anything else all night. Calum said he would see him tomorrow. Today. Luke is going to see Calum again today.

It’s a bit cold, the October chill starting to settle into the city. Everyone’s wearing jackets wrapped tight around their bodies, Luke’s no different. Pretty soon he’ll have to break out his peacoat, a heavy woolen thing that’s a pain to button up. Luke wonders what Calum wears in cold weather. Parkas? Scarves? Nothing? He’s hoping for nothing.

The stairwell to the train is packed with people running up and down. Luke inserts himself into the line of people and follows the trail leading down into the damp depths. He has his ticket ready and his eyes fixed on the turnstiles. The crowd is dense, he feels like he's being pushed and pulled with them. Maybe he'll start taking the earlier train just to avoid the rush.

Once he’s through, his line disperses, leaving him with only a few places to wait for the train. He walks down the long platform to his usual spot against the wall, trying not to bump into anyone as he goes. Luke checks the pillars for Calum’s- Calum’s- hair and smile as he walks, trying not to be too obviously eyeing the different commuters as he goes. None of them are Calum. Luke's mood sours. 

Luke parks against the tile on the wall, turning the volume up a hair over the buzz of the people. He closes his eyes and tucks his iPod into his jacket pocket, avoiding thinking about any of his actual responsibilities. It’s easier to think about Calum than the fact Luke should probably visit his family soon. And that he’s been working for three years and he still doesn’t know if he wants to go to school, learn a trade, or just keep working simple jobs for the rest of his life. Yep, thinking abut Calum's fingers is a much better use of his time.

Luke feels the warmth first. It’s just a prickle on his left side, through the cloth of his jacket. He figures it’s just air from the vents and keeps his eyes closed. Then he feels the pressure. The warmth is followed by the slight pressure of another body leaning an arm against his. Luke frowns a bit, moving slightly to the right, to give the person next to him a bit more space. But the pressure follows. Luke opens his eyes and turns his head.

It’s Calum, leaning against the wall right next to him. Calum’s pretending not to notice Luke, even though his face is only a few inches away. His eyes are closed and he has the smallest suggestion of a smile on his lips. He’s wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans, his hair poofed up a bit. Luke’s mouth goes dry. His imagination is going to have fun with this picture tonight.

Calum peeks out of the side of his eye to see if Luke has noticed him. When he catches Luke’s eyes, he full out smiles at him, “Good morning.”

“Hey,” Luke says, trying to regain some semblance of cool.

Calum’s smile is distracting, wrapped around his deep voice. “What are you listening too?” Calum asks, motioning to the earbuds still in Luke’s ears. He takes out the left one and passes it to Calum. Calum holds it up to his ear for a second before letting it fall between them. “Nice.”

“Thanks.” Luke doesn’t even know what he’s listening to anymore, too focused on trying to think up something witty to say to Calum. Unfortunately, they just hang in a momentarily awkward silence as the train rushes into the stop.

Calum is immediately up and rushing through the throngs of people. Luke, stuck between wanting to follow so he’s pushed up next to Calum in the train car while also thinking it might be better to just get the next one, is pushed forward into the train by the crowds behind him. It’s like a bunch of angry puzzle pieces trying to find their spot and Luke is the awkward sky piece that never knows where to go. Calum just happens to be the corner piece, sliding right into his spot.

When Luke finally gets a second to breathe and grab a bit of the bar before the train takes off, he finds himself in the middle of the aisle way, packed in tight between people. As the train jerks forward, a hand comes up to his waist, settling with the palm on his back. Now, Luke has been groped a bit on the train before. More often than not, older woman will bump into him and somehow find their hands on his chest, apologizing with a smirk and a wink. Luke turns, rolling his eyes, but it’s Calum behind him.

Calum’s got a small smile on his face and his hand still on Luke’s waist, “You looked like you were going to fall into his lap.” Calum whispers and motions with his head to the burly man sitting behind Luke. Luke can’t help but laugh a bit.

Calum is extremely close to Luke. His arm is almost completely wrapped around Luke’s waist, when Luke had turned Calum’s hand had stayed planted. Luke’s just a bit taller than Calum and their noses almost brush as they look at each other. Luke is freaking out just a bit, feeling like he’s in some stupid romcom. The train turns a corner and Luke practically falls onto Calum. The sudden motion must startle Calum out of their weird closeness because he drops his hand and takes an inch step back.

“Sorry,” Calum scratches the back of his neck with the hand that had just been on Luke’s back. His face is turned down in embarrassment.

“It’s ok.” Luke shrugs with a tiny smile. “It’s not like we just met yesterday.”

Luke gets Calum to grin with that, “Real funny.”

Luke gets a tighter hold on the bar. A good deal of his focus is on not stumbling back into Calum’s chest. That’s the only reason why he loses his mind and decides to say to Calum, “It feels like we didn’t meet just yesterday. I’ve seen you around so often.” Luke instantly regrets sounding like a stalker.

“Same,” Calum says. “Three mornings every week.” Luke wants to scream inside. Every second they spend together leads Luke closer and closer to the conclusion they are in fact soul mates. That Calum, with his beautiful eyes and amazing arms, is his soul mate. Why else would Calum have noticed him?

“Yep. Is there a reason why it’s only three days?” Luke is trying desperately hard to seem cool while also discreetly find out what Calum does. He hopes his shoddy attempt at an unaffected tone doesn’t give him away too much.

“Well, I have classes on Monday and Wednesdays, they starts at 7:30 so I take the earlier train.” Oh. Calum is a student. He must be younger than what Luke thought. That’s fine though, Luke’s young himself. It’s not like Calum’s in high school. That’d be problematic.

Luke’s about to ask what Calum studies but that’s not the right question to ask your soul mate. He can’t seem boring, everyone probably asks about Calum’s major and his school, Luke doesn’t want to fade into the mass of people who all probably think Calum is their soul mate. There’s probably a flock of girls at his school who follow Calum around. Luke’s got to do better.

“You look good in leather.” What?! Where did that come from? Luke is miserable at this. Who knew flirting would be so hard? Calum is smiling, cheeks a bit pink and Luke is going to have to walk to work for the next...ever. Forever. Luke can feel his eyes widen with embarrassment but Calum is still just smiling at him.

“Thanks. You look really good in sweaters.” Looks like Luke is going to buy a mess of sweaters tonight.

“Thank you.” Luke mumbles a bit, not sure where to take the conversation form here. He stares off a bit, trying to think up something clever that isn’t about what Calum is wearing.

“What are you thinking about?” Calum asks, eye brows furrowed.

“What?” Luke mirrors, mostly buying time to come up with a thought that isn’t about Calum to say.

“You just get this really intense look on your face on the train. Just wondering what it was about.” Calum moves his hand from the bar next to Luke to the other side, making room for new people to get on the car. It just squishes Calum and Luke, closer together, practically chest to chest. Luke could turn around to avoid it, but then Calum would just end up draped over his back and Luke’s not sure he could handle that.

“The future.” Luke eventually settles on. “I just think about what will happen next.”

“Like, planning out your day?” Calum asks. Luke can feel his breath against his cheek.

“Uh, no.” Luke’s hand feel sweaty where it’s gripping onto the bar. “More like, I imagine where I’m going to work, who I’ll marry, whether he’ll want kids or not, that kind of thing.”

Calum’s eyes dart up to Luke’s, Luke doesn’t know where they had just been looking, “He?”

Oh, yeah. Luke forgets sometimes that he doesn’t have a rainbow tattoo on his forehead. He also forgets that other men may not have the same sexual preferences as him. What if Calum is straight? Luke hadn’t even thought about that. “Yeah.” Luke looks down at his shoes, not wanting to see Calum’s expression as he processes.

“Huh.” Calum says. Luke looks up to see a look on confusion on Calum’s face.

“Huh? Huh what?” Luke asks, not sure if it was a good or a bad thing and maybe feeling a bit defensive.

“S’nothing.” Calum says but then seems to think better of it. He leans back a bit, looking into Luke’s face and Luke can’t help but notice the broad cut of his shoulders when Calum shrugs, “Just figured a guy like you would have a hot model girlfriend or something.”

Luke can’t help but laugh, loud and obnoxiously as all the half asleep people around him grumble. The idea is just too ridiculous, especially with his possible soul mate standing right in front of him. Calum grins so wide the skin next to his eyes crinkles up and Luke adores that smile, “Nope, definitely not.” Luke’s afraid Calum will guess his motives but he needs to know, “What about you? Do you have a hot model girl friend at home?”

Calum grins but watches out the window as he speaks, “I dated a guy who was an extra in a movie once, but no. No one at home.” He turns for the last part to meet Luke’s eyes with one corner of his mouth raised.

Operation Soul Mates is a go! Luke is trying not to get ahead of himself but the similarities are remarkable. Both live in the same city, the same neighborhood even. They take the same train in the same direction three days a week. They are both attracted to other men. It’s perfect.

Luke tries to hide his excitement over this new discovery . “Oh.” Luke sputters out. “That’s...too bad?”

Calum’s smile falters. “It is?”

Luke panics. He'd kind of said because he thought that's what you're supposed to say to someone when they say their single. Maybe he got it confused with what you say to someone after a break up? Too late. the damage is done, so he decides to just spew words,“Unless you like being single, then it’s great. It’s just...” Luke fumbles for the right words. “You should be happy.”

Calum’s face contorts with amusement and confusion, “I am happy. I don’t need somebody else to be happy.”

“Oh.” Luke almost sighs. He deserves an award for the amount of feet he has put in his mouth in the last ten minutes.

“I mean,” Calum continues, “I’m not against dating, I date. I’m just not in a relationship right now and I’m happy. I’d also be happy if I was in a relationship. I’m not though.” He says it all a little fast but Luke gets the basic message. Maybe he didn’t ruin it too much.

“I unde-” Luke gets out before the brakes squeal. He makes eye contact with Calum and Calum just smiles.

“Have fun at work.” Calum says quietly, just for Luke to hear.

“Thanks, see you on Thursday.” Luke doesn’t even realize until he’s said it that he won’t see Calum until Thursday. It’s only two days but it feels like too long. Damn Calum for having the most addicting smile Luke's ever seen.

Luke watches Calum’s face and his small wave as Luke weaves through the other commuters to get to the door. Luke realizes he really likes Calum. Not in the made up way, with his stories of big romance. But in the way that it would be nice to meet Calum for drinks sometimes and get to know each other a bit better. Yeah, that’d be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> So? We happy? Unhappy?
> 
> If you have a spare second to give me some feedback, I'm trying to figure out how to write the next parts. I have three more 'scenes' I want to write for this series. Would you prefer one big massive fic or three more stand alone stories? Also, should I do both perspectives for each part or is that just boring? Or did people really like that? It's really no hassle, once I've already written something, to just write the other side. If that was something people liked, let me know.
> 
> Either comment or if you feel savvy send me a message on tumblr, emmybazy.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Have a good weekend!


End file.
